


Bago Mahuli ang Lahat

by yurishika



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabi nila na ang asul na rosas ay simbolo ng pag-asa sa di matamong pag-ibig. Ito ang gustong paniwalaan ni Michael habang nakatingin siya kay Yuzuru, siguro sa isa sa mga huling pagkakataon nilang magkasama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bago Mahuli ang Lahat

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Before It's Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466878) by [yurishika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yurishika/pseuds/yurishika)



> Ang Blue Roast ay isang taunang pagtitipon ng mga senior sa isang unibersidad sa Pilipinas, na nagsisilbing pagpapaalam sa kanila bago sila magtapos ng kolehiyo. Ang highlight ng pagtitipon na ito ay ang blue rose, ang pinamimigay ng mga senior sa taong naging espesyal sa kanila sa buong buhay nila sa kolehiyo, mapa-kaibigan man ito, mapa-guro. Ngunit madalas itong binibigay sa taong mahal, o minahal, mo, isang uri ng pagtatapat bago maghiwa-hiwalay ang lahat.

****

**2018**

Gabi na, at nararamdaman na ni Michael ang paparating na antok. Siguro ay dahil napasobra siya sa tulog kagabi. Then again, kulang siya sa tulog buong taon, at dahil tapos na ang sem, tapos na ang buong apat na taon sa kolehiyo, ngayon-ngayon lang siya nakakatulog nang matino. Rather, tulog ng umaga at gigising ng hapon. Buhay bum, kumbaga.

Pero tamaan ba naman siya ng antok sa Blue Roast nila? Sa huli niyang pupuntang college party bago graduation? Medyo bad timing.

Ayan na ang hikab, nararamdaman niya sa kanyang bibig, pero bago pa ito lumabas ay naramdaman niya ang pagtapik sa kanyang likod. Nang lumingon siya ay biglang napawi ang antok, napalitan ng tuwa. “Jinseo!” bati nito, sabay tayo at yakap sa matalik na kaibigan.

“Uy, Michael, musta ka na?” Mukhang inaantok din si Jinseo, halatang sira pa rin ang sleeping patterns.

“Eto, buhay bum pa rin,” sagot niya na may kasamang tawa. “So, halika na? Hinahanap na tayo ng iba eh.”

Ang tinutukoy niyang “iba” ang ang org mates nila, ang mas ka-close pa nila kaysa sa block mates nila. Nang makarating sila sa ni-reserve na table ni Zijun ay nagsiyakapan sila, tawanan, kuwentuhan sa mga pangyayari sa buhay pagkatapos ng finals week. Ito na siguro ang huling pagkakataon na magkikita-kita sila ng ganito bago sila gumraduate sa Biyernes.

Marami na rin palang nangyari. Si Jinseo kakatanggap lang sa dyaryong gusto niyang pagtrabahuhan bunga ng recommendation ng ka-thesis niya, na nag-OJT sa Friday magazine ng dyaryong ito; magsisimula na siya isang linggo pagkatapos ng graduation. Si Han Yan babalik muna sa China, sa kanyang pamilya. Si Nam magbubuhay-wanderlust muna at nagyayayang mangibang-bansa, magbakasyon bago sumabak sa totoong buhay. Gusto sana sumama ni Michael, pero kakatanggap lang niya sa med school na gusto niya, at siguradong di siya papayagan ng nanay niya dahil ang pera ay para sa tuition niya.

Wala nang pumapansin sa year-end program sa stage, kahit man si Jason ang nagho-host. Kuwentuhan na lang sila ng mga not-so-long ago, mga ‘Remember nung orientation?’ o ‘Natatandaan niyo pa yung prof na to?’ Nakakatuwa magbalik-tanaw, ngunit nakakalungkot din na hindi na sila magsasama-sama ng ganito.

Nasa kalagitnaan si Soyoun sa paggaya sa lasing na Han Yan noong kakatapos na year-end bash nang may tumapik ulit sa likod ni Michael. “Mind if we join you guys?”

Napalingon ulit si Michael, at hindi niya alam kung ang malakas na pagkabog na nararamdaman niya ay nanggagaling sa sound system o sa sarili niyang puso. “Yu-Yuzuru!” bati nito nang makilala niya kung sino ang bagong dating, pati na rin ang babae sa tabi niya. “Kanako!” Napatayo siya at niyakap ang dalawa. “Long time no see!”

“Long time no see!” sabi ni Yuzuru, hinila ang upuan sa tabi ni Michael at saka napaupo, habang si Kanako tumabi kay Nam sa kabilang parte ng mesa. “Ang daming pinupuntahang interview kasi.”

Nararamdaman ni Michael ang maingit na pagtingin sa kanya ni Jinseo, ang pagtingin na masyado niyang kilala. Nagkunwari siyang hindi niya napansin at tumingin na lang siya kay Yuzuru na napangiti sa kanya, isang ngiti na nagpabalik sa kanya sa nakaraan.

 

 

 

 

**2014**

Hindi malilimutan ni Michael ang araw na yun. November 15. Malamig-lamig na ang panahon, naglalagas na ang mga dahon sa mga puno sa campus. Sumisipol na si Chris ng mga kantang pam-Pasko habang nagse-set up ng projector sa kwarto kung saan gaganapin ang kanilang second sem org event. Maaga siya. Masyadong maaga. Alas-nuebe pa magsisimula ang event, pero nandito na siya simula 7:30. Palibhasang makeup class kasi.

“Mag-cut ka na lang kasi!” payo sa kanya ni Misha, ang tinaguriang “social butterfly” ng org. Natatandaan ni Michael na siya ang in-assign na parang “tour guide” sa block nila noong freshmen orientation.

Umiling si Michael. “Di pwede,” sagot niya. “Ayokong ubusin ang cuts ko.”

“Tama si Michael!” sagot ni Maia sa kabilang dako ng kwarto, kakatapos lang magsabit ng dekorasyon. “Wag ka ngang BI diyan, Misha, freshie pa lang to eh!”

“Che, freshie ka rin!” Napa-tsk si Misha, sabay hair flip. “Ano ba, this is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get to know his org mates. Especially the cute ones,” dagdag niya sabay kindat.

“Hoy, Misha, kalandian mo nangingibabaw!” sigaw ni Mao, ang events manager sa org nila, mula sa kabilang dako ng kwarto, malapit sa projector. “Tulungan mo nga ako sa Power Point na to!”

Mukhang natakot si Misha, kahit wala namang bahid ng inis sa boses ni Mao; sa bagay, walang makakahindi kay Mao (kahit daw si Prof. Daisuke, pero ibang kwento na yun). “Yes, Ma’am,” sagot nito sabay tungo sa executive board member.

“Maia,” tawag ni Michael sa isa pang babae. “May maitutulong pa ba ako?” Hindi naman siya part ng events department, pero dahil maaga siya ay nakitulong na rin siya sa pagse-set-up.

Napaisip si Maia. “Actually, wala na,” sagot niya. “Paparating na rin ang iba, so kunin mo na lang yung nametag mo kay Chris tas upo ka na lang wherever.”

“Okay.”

Sinabit niya ang name tag niya sa may ID niya at umupo sa bandang dulo, para madali siyang makalabas nang hindi siya maging gambala sa program. Hindi nagtagal ay pumapasok na rin ang ibang mga tao—iba taga ibang department kaya hindi niya kilala ang mga ito. Si Denis at Alex, na biglang niyakap ni Misha para raw “human love sandwich”; si Yuna at Patrick pumasok na naka-holding hands, si Kozuka at Machida pinapagusapan ang strategies na gagamitin nila pag nag-DOTA sila mamaya, si Kanako kung makipagbati pagkapasok ay akala mong walang dahilan para malungkot.

At pumasok ang isang lalaki na namumukhaan ni Michael, pero nakalimutan niya ang pangalan. Alam niyang nagkita na sila noong org orientation, pero nasa ibang department siya, Management major ata? Pag tumatambay din si Michael sa org room ay minsan nandun siya, pero simpleng ‘hi’ lang ang napapalit nilang salita, wala nang iba.

Strangely enough, tumigil siya malapit kay Michael at tinanggal ang isang earbud sa kanyang tenga. “Mind if I sit next to you?” tanong niya.

Kumurap si Michael. Eto ang isang taong hindi niya masyadong kilala, nagtatanong kung pwedeng tumabi. Then again, isa itong org at ang punto ng org ay makipagkaibigan sa mga taong kapareho ng interes. “Uh, no. Go lang.”

“Thanks.” Nang ngumiti siya ay nawala ang kanyang mga mata, at may naramadaman si Michael sa kanyang dibdib, at hindi niya maipaliwanag kung anong ibig sabihin nun. Ngunit kung ano mang naramdaman ni Michael ay hindi ito napansin ng kausap, na umupo sa tabi niya, mga braso nila magkadikit. “Maaga ka ata,” banggit niya matapos ng ilang segundong katahimikan sa kanilang dalawa.

“Makeup class ng 9:00,” sagot ni Michael. “Tatambay lang ako sandali rito tapos aalis na.”

“Ah.” Tumango siya. “Sucks to be you.”

Nagbuntunghininga si Michael. “Tell me about it.” Naririnig niya ang mahinang ngunit pamilyar na tugtog mula sa earphones ng katabi, at napa-diretso siya ng upo. “ONE OK ROCK ba yang pinakikinggan mo?”

Biglang lumiwanag ang mukha ng katabi niya nang marinig ang pangalan ng grupo. “Oo!” sagot niya, para bang natuwa na alam ni Michael to dahil wala masyadong nakakaalam ng pinakikinggan niya. “Sila yung paborito kong banda!”

“Akin din!” Nararamdaman na ni Michael ang simula ng kanyang pagngiti, at alam niyang mahaba-habang usapan ito, at least hanggang kailangan niyang umalis. Inabot niya ang kanyang kamay. “Michael.”

Malambot ang kamay ng kanyang katabi, at eto na naman ang pakiramdam sa kanyang dibdib. “Yuzuru.”

 

 

 

 

**2018**

Muntikan nang mapatalon si Michael nang may naramdaman siya sa kanyang tenga. Nginitian siya kay Yuzuru, na may pinindot sa kanyang iPhone, at di nagtagal nang may narinig siyang pamilyar na tugtog, ng gitara, ng drum, at ng pagkanta. “Bagong album ng ONE OK ROCK,” paliwanag ng katabi, mukhang tuwang-tuwa sa sarili. “Kakabili ko lang sa iTunes kanina.”

“Ikaw na may pera pang iTunes!” Diniin ni Michael ang earbud sa tenga niya para mas marinig niya ang tugtog. Nararamdaman niya ang tuwa habang pinakikinggan ang kanta. “Ito ba yung soundtrack—” tanong niya sa gitna ng malakas na tugtog na nanggagaling sa stage.

“Guys,” tawag sa kanila ni Jinseo, halos mukhang natatawa sa kanila, “may actual music dito.”

Ngumisi lang si Yuzuru sa direksyon ni Jinseo. “But they’re not ONE OK ROCK.”

“Whatever.”

Ganito ang nasa alaala ni Michael, noong November 15, 2014. Sinaksak din ni Yuzuru ang earbud sa kanyang tenga, at pinakinggan nila ang _Wherever You Are_. Noong panahon na yun weird sa kanya ang maki-share ng earphones sa taong hindi pa niya gaanong kilala, pero si Yuzuru yun, at hindi na niya ito napansin masyado.

“Yo!” Natagpuan nila si Maia, ngayong kasama na sa Blue Roast organizing committee, papunta sa kanila, may hawak na basket na puno ng asul na rosas. “Special delivery!” May halong hiyawan at daing habang binigyan sila ni Maia ng tig-iisang rosas. “Wag niyo munang ipamigay ah! Ibibigay natin tong lahat pag 12 na!”

“Ah, ang blue rose …” Nagbuntunghininga si Zijun habang iniikot niya ang rosas niya. “Alam niyo ba na ang ibig sabihin nito, hope in unattainable love?”

“Kaya nga pinapamigay natin yan bago tayo maghiwa-hiwalay eh,” dagdag ni Nam. “Unattainable love nga, pero nagbabaka-sakali pa rin. Or at least, kailangan lang masabi.”

“Hope in unattainable love, huh …” Ito ang gustong paniwalaan ni Michael habang nakatingin siya kay Yuzuru, siguro sa isa sa mga huling pagkakataon nilang magkasama.

 

 

 

 

**2014**

Hinila siya ni Jinseo sa organizing committee ng org Christmas party nila, dahil ang pagiging active sa org ay magbibigay ng plus points na makasama sa exec board sa susunod na taon. (“Eh, di ba gusto mo mag sports editor sa publication?” pabulong na tanong niya sa NatSci class nila. “Eh, magandang may backup plan!” sagot ng kaibigan bago sila mapagsabihan ng prof nila.) Sa totoo lang, gusto ni Jinseo magpa-impress doon sa org vice president nila na si Yuna Kim; then again, lahat ata ng lalaki sa campus gustong magpa-impress kay Yuna.

By then, kahit papaano ay may alam na siya tungkol kay Yuzuru Hanyu. (Lately lang niya napansin na si Yuzuru Hanyu ang palaging topic of conversation nina Yulia at Anna, ang nakaupo sa likuran niya tuwing English class.) Management major. Named Face of the Batch noong freshman orientation party nila (feeling niya masyadong siyang busy na naglalaro ng pusoy dos kasama ng block mates kaya hindi niya alam na may Face of the Batch contest pala). Best friends with Kanako Murakami (since Grade 3 daw), at roommates daw ni pep squad vice captain na si Javier Fernandez. Marketing department sa org nila. Mahilig sa ONE OK ROCK.

Nagkataon na kasama rin si Yuzuru sa organizing committee ng Christmas party, hinila lang din ni Kanako. Nagkikita na sila bawat linggo, nakikisama sa pagplano ng theme, programs, venue kung saan papayagan silang magdala ng alcohol. Mukhang hindi masyadong interesado si Yuzuru, sinasabay ang pakikisali sa meeting sa pakikinig sa music sa kanyang iPhone. Minsan, kung magtabi sila, ay isasaksak ni Yuzuru ang isang earbud sa tenga ni Michael.

“Michael, di ba?” sabi sa kanya ni Yuzuru sa ikatlong meeting, na sobrang late na natapos. “Saan ka nakatira?”

Napakurap si Michael; hindi naman sila naguusap masyado ni Yuzuru pagkatapos ng mga meeting. “Nagdo-dorm ako. Off-campus.”

“Ah.” Tumango si Yuzuru nang binigay ni Michael ang pangalan ng building. “Medyo malapit lang sa akin. Sabay na tayo.”

Naramdaman niya ang biglang pagbilis ng tibok ng kanyang puso. “Tanungin ko muna si Jinseo …” pero nakita niyang kumaripas na palabas ang kaibigan, sumisigaw ng “Yuna-noona!”, at sabay ang pagbuntunghininga at pagtawa niya. “Well, there goes my roommate. Sure.”

Mayroong kabigha-bighani sa pagngiti ni Yuzuru, sa paglaho ng kanyang mga mata, nababaon sa kulubot ng kanyang mga takipmata. “Tara na? O gutom ka ba?”

Napadaan tuloy sila sa McDo, at sa halip na dumiretso ng uwi ay nanatili muna sila doon, si Yuzuru nilalamon ang kanyang sundae kahit na malamig na ang simoy ng hangin. Maraming tanong si Yuzuru, at walang magawa si Michael kundi sumagot at magtanong din.

“Ano course mo?”

“Health Sci.”

“Magme-med ka?”

“Yun ang plano. Ikaw?”

“Management. Magsi-CEO ako.” Napataas siya ng kilay nang tumawa si Michael. “Anong nakakatawa doon?”

“Wala lang.” Umiling si Michael. “Naiimagine ko lang.”

“So bakit ka sumali sa student exchange council?” Kumuha si Yuzuru sa fries niya, at hindi naman siya nagreklamo.

Nagkibit siya ng balikat. “Di ko na rin matandaan,” inamin niya. “Ang daming orgs, at gusto kong salihan lahat, at syempre, ang gandang isipin na makikipagkaibigan ka sa mga tao sa iba’t ibang bansa. Ikaw?”

“Pareho lang, actually. Well, hinila ako ni Kanako, at syempre, freshie, kung saan ang kaibigan, doon ka pupunta.”

“Kaibigan lang ba talaga si Kanako?” Nagsisi kaagad si Michael na lumabas ang tanong na yon sa bibig niya. Masyadong personal. Hindi siya ganito, yung biglang nagtatanong ng personal, kaya hindi niya alam kung bakit niya to natanong. (Siguro, may pahiwatig na kung bakit, pero ...) “Sorry …” Napatingin na lang siya sa Coke niya.

Sa kabutihang palad, tumawa lang si Yuzuru. “Alam mo, ilang beses na akong natatanong na ganyan,” sabi niya. “Wag ka na mahiya. Sanay na ako.”

Kahit sinabi yun ni Yuzuru, hindi pa rin mawala ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. “So, kayo nga ba?”

“Hindi. Magkaibigan kami simula Grade 3. Ang weird kaya na magiging girlfriend mo ang best friend mo!” At para bigyang-diin ang kanyang sagot, sumimangot si Yuzuru, na para bang nandidiri siya sa pag-iisip nito.

Siguro sa araw na iyon naintindihan ni Michael ang nararamdaman niya, na siguro ay lumuwag ang kanyang damdamin sa sagot ni Yuzuru. Na siguro ay may gusto na siya kay Yuzuru Hanyu.

 

 

 

 

**2018**

“So kanino niyo ibibigay ang blue rose niyo?” tanong sa kanilang lahat ni Nam. Lumalalim na ang gabi, at parami nang parami na rin ang beer na naiinom ng iba sa kanila. Napatigil na si Michael pagkatapos ng isang beer, at pinapanood na lang niya ang ibang kaibigan, napapatawa sa mga nagaganap.

“Hindi ka iinom?” tanong ni Michael kay Yuzuru. Madalas kasing uminom ang kaibigan tuwing party, kaya nagulat siya na hindi na siya nanghingi ng isa pang can.

Umiling si Yuzuru. “Isang can lang,” sagot niya. “Ayoko nang uminom nang marami pagkatapos ng mga kababalaghang ginawa ko nung nalasing ako.”

“Tulad nung Christmas party noong freshie tayo, tapos napasuot kita ng palda~” hirit ni Kanako, ngumingisi na para bang natuwa siya sa paggawa ng isang krimen.

“Kanako, tumahimik ka!” sigaw ni Yuzuru, namumula na ang mga pisgni.

“Ay, wait, nasa FB ko pa ata ang pic, wait ilalabas ko!”

“Putangina, Kanako!” Mukhang tatalon na si Yuzuru sa kabilang dako ng mesa, pero napigilan siya ni Michael.

“Ibibigay ko ang blue rose ko doon sa ka-thesis ko,” banggit ni Jinseo, para lang hindi mamatay si Kanako sa kamay ni Yuzuru. Bigla siyang naging mas mula kaysa kay Yuzuru nang humirit si Han Yan ng “Seora 5ever!” “Manahimik ka diyan, Yan! Alam kong yung bro mo ang bibigyan mo!”

“Bro ba talaga?” hirit ni Nam, at naghiyawan ang ibang nasa tabi niya.

“Gago!” Tinalikuran silang lahat ni Han Yan at nilabas ang phone, may ka-text, siguro ang “bro” niya.

Yung iba, biru-biruan lang. Plano ni Kanako ibigay yung sa kanya kay Prof. Oda, ang palagi niyang kasundo sa kasabawan tuwing Histo class. Si Maia planong ibigay doon sa artistang kaklase niya sa research class niya. Si Gracie, kay Max. Si Nam, kay Zijun. Nagkatuwaan na lang si Soyoun at Michael nang sabihin ni Soyoun na ibibigay na lang niya ang blue rose niya kay Michael.

“Eh si Michael kaya?” tanong ni Kanako. “Kanino mo ibibigay ang blue rose mo?”

Sana ay walang nakahalata ng pagtingin niya kay Yuzuru, na tumatawa sa hirit ni Nam tungkol sa mga mananayaw sa stage ngayon. “Uh …” Malamang ayaw niyang sabihin kung kanino niya ibibigay; after all, ilang taon niyang tinago ang crush niya kay Yuzuru. (Si Jinseo lang nakakaalam dahil ‘journalist’ si Jinseo at mabilis makahalata ng mga bagay na to.) “Secret.”

“Hoy, ano ba, walang ganyanan, nagsasabi kami tapos ikaw hindi!” sabi ni Nam, nagtatampo.

“Surprise na lang …?”

“Ganyan ka naman eh!” Tiningnan ni Nam si Yuzuru. “Eh, ikaw, Yuzuru? Kanino mo ibibigay ang blue rose mo?”

“Hmm?” Misteryoso ang ngiti ni Yuzuru. “Secret din.”

“Ano ba kayong dalawa! Mamaya kayo pala magbibigayan ng blue rose sa isa’t isa ah!”

Tumawa na lang si Michael, kahit sa loob-looban ay gusto niyang siya ang makatanggap ng blue rose ni Yuzuru. Hindi naman masama umasa, di ba?

Kahit na imposible.

 

 

 

 

**2015**

Nagkaroon sila ng routine pagkatapos ng unang sabay na paglakad pauwi. Habang tumatagal ay lalong nale-late ang pagtapos ng meetings nila. Nahalata ni Jinseo na may gusto si Michael kay Yuzuru at hinahayaan siyang mauna umuwi. (“Sasabay na lang ako kay Han Yan, kaya, go, lumandi ka,” sabi nito, bago siya itulak papunta kay Yuzuru.)

Sa kabutihang palad, naging matagumpay ang Christmas party nila, kahit nauwi si Patrick na lasing at sumigaw ng litanya ng kanyang pagmamahal kay Yuna. Natuwa ang org mates niya sa pinamigay niyang mga regalo, kahit na keychain lang sila sa mumurahing tindahan malapit sa kanila. Natatandaan pa niya kung gaano natuwa si Yuzuru nang makuha niya ang Winnie the Pooh keychain at kung paano gumaan ang kanyang dibdib, na para bang may paru-parong nagsisiliparan sa loob nito.

Sa kakaibang laro ng buhay, naging deputy members sila ng org nila sa sumunod na school year, si Michael under kay Chris at si Yuzuru under kay Mao. Nagkataon pala na magkaugnay din ang departments nila, at sila madalas ang nagtutulungan kung may event man ang org. At kung may event ay silang dalawa ang palaging magkasabay umuwi pagkatapos ng meeting, tumatambay muna sa McDo at nagkukuwentuhan ng kahit ano.

By then, mas marami na ang alam nila sa isa’t isa, close friends na, kumbaga. Napapadalas na rin ang pagsabay nila kumain sa cafeteria, o minsan ay nagkakayayaan na lang manood sa sine o kumain sa labas. Nagsasama na rin sila sa ibang klase, magkasama na rin mag-aral. At nagbabahagi na sila ng personal na kwento sa isa’t isa, mapa-stress sa acads o pag-rant sa isang kagrupo sa isang klase o kwento tungkol sa pamilya.

At bawat araw, lumalakas ang nararamdaman ni Michael para kay Yuzuru. Pero hindi niya ito masabi. Hindi siya magaling magsabi ng nararamdaman, and besides, maganda na ang pagkakaibigan nila ni Yuzuru. Paano kung masira ang lahat ang pagkakaibigan nila dahil lang nagtapat siya?

Mas mabuti na lang kung wala siyang sinabi.

Napatalon si Michael nang may naglapag ng libro sa mesa kung saan siya tumatambay sa org room. Nang tumingala siya, nakangiti si Yuzuru, at bumilis ang tibok ng kanyang puso, palagi na lang tuwing ngumingiti siya. “Yan ang Stat book namin kay Prof. Plushenko,” paliwanag ni Yuzuru bago tumabi sa kanya. “Sa’yo na yan. Ayoko na muna makita yan.”

Sumimangot siya. “Terror prof ba siya?” tanong niya.

“Hindi naman. Magaling naman si Prof. Plushenko. Cool pa. Mahirap lang talaga ang Stat.”

Napakamot tuloy siya ng ulo. “Hindi pa naman ako ganung kagalingan sa Stat ... o sa Math, in general.”

“Eh di turuan kita!”

Nararamdaman ni Michael ang unti-unting pamumula ng kanyang mukha. “Di ba may Accounting ka ngayong sem? Ang hirap kaya ng Accounting! Baka maging abala pa ako.”

“Ano ba, wag kang ganyan! Gusto kitang turuan. What are friends for?” sagot ni Yuzuru, sabay magaan na tapik sa braso niya. “Besides, tinulungan mo ako sa Bio ko last sem, so malaki rin ang utang na loob ko sa yo.”

Kaya lang naman siya pumayag na turuan si Yuzuru ay dahil halos nagmakaawa si Yuzuru sa kanya, at walang tiwala si Michael na makahindi kay Yuzuru.

Ngayon, hindi na naman siya makahindi.

 

 

 

 

**2018**

Naubos na ang beer supply nila sa mesa, at pagkatapos ng mahaba-habang jak-en-poy ay si Michael at Jinseo ang natalagang bibili ng beer para sa kanilang lahat. As soon as makalayo sila sa mesa nila ay bigla siyang inakbay ni Jinseo, isang senyas na may tatanungin siya. “So,” pasimuno niya, “ready ka na?”

“Ready na saan?” tanong niya.

“Ano ba, alam mo yung pinapag-usapan ko!” Lumingon si Jinseo, para lang manigurado na walang nakakarinig sa kanila. “Ready ka na ibigay ang blue rose mo kay Yuzuru?” tanong niya, sa mas mahinang boses.

“Ewan ko, Jinseo …” inamin niya. “Baka hindi ko na lang ituloy …”

At tama nga sa inaasahan niya, nawala ang braso ni Jinseo sa kanya at napataas ang kamay na para bang gusto na niyang isuko ang lahat ng magaganap kay, ayon kay Chris, “sa Diyos nawa.” “Ganyan din ang sinabi mo nung freshie tayo,” sabi niya. “Pati second year at third year. Gagraduate na tayo, magba-backout ka na naman?”

“Jinseo ... mahirap kasi,” mahinang sagot ni Michael. “Matagal ko na ring kaibigan si Yuzuru. Paano kung masira yung pagkakaibigan namin dahil dito?”

“Hindi mo malalaman hanggang hindi mo susubukan.” Nakasimangot na si Jinseo, kamay sa balakang. “At kilala ko si Yuzuru. Mabait siya. Kahit na hindi ka niya gusto that way, alam kong hindi niya sisirain ang pagkakaibigan niyo dahil sa isang love confession.”

Napakagat siya sa kanyang labi. “Pero ...”

“No excuses! Ito na ang huli mong pagkakataon! Kung palipasin mo pa to, magsisisi ka sa buong buhay mo!”

Alam na alam ni Michael yun. Ilang beses na siya binigyan ni Jinseo na speech na yun. Pero hindi niya ipagtatanggi na may takot pa rin siya sa gagawin niya mamaya.

 

 

 

 

**2015**

Hindi niya alam kung anong nakain niya, pero napaisip na niyang magtapat kay Yuzuru. October 23, 2015. Sem break na nila, pero may tatlong araw na nakalaan sa org nila para magplano para sa susunod na sem at tumasa sa mga nangyari noong nakaraang sem. At dahil deputy officers sila sa org, sumama sila ni Yuzuru sa tatlong araw sa rest house ng pamilya nina Patrick sa probinsya.

“Sure kang kaya mo yang gawin?” text sa kanya ni Jinseo, na hindi na sumama dahil inuna niya ang mga gawain niya sa student publication.

“Pag hindi ko to magawa ngayon, baka hindi ko na siya masabi kahit kelan,” ang sagot niya.

“... Good luck.”

Marami silang ginawa sa unang araw pa lang nila, si Yuna nagpameeting agad para wala na silang gagawing iba pagkatapos kundi magpakasaya at magpahinga. Hindi na rin ito pinagisipan masyado ni Michael sa unang araw dahil kailangan niyang titigan ang mga kailangan niyang ibigay na mga report kay Chris. Abala rin si Yuzuru, inaayos ni Mao para maging manager sa susunod na school year.

Bumalik ang pagtatapat sa kanyang isipan nang natapos na ang lahat ng pagpupulong, may isa’t kalahating araw pa para magpakasaya. Nagpalamig sila sa pool sa may resthouse, sina Yuna at Mao nagsa-sunbathe habang sina Misha, Alex, Denis, at Maia ay naglalaro ng chicken fight, sina Denis at Misha natatalo sa magkapatid. Si Michael nakaupo lang sa gilid ng pool, pinagmamasid ang kalokohan na nagaganap.

“Hindi ka lalangoy?”

Muntikan nang tumalon si Michael nang marinig niya ang boses sa likuran niya. Si Yuzuru lang pala yun, may hawak na baso ng iced tea na inabot sa kanya. “Thanks,” sagot niya, napangiti, habang kinuha ang juice. Napaupo si Yuzuru sa tabi niya. “Tapos na ako lumangoy. Besides, magulo ang nagaganap na laro doon sa apat na yun.” Tinuro niya si Misha, na nahulog sa balikat ni Denis, natalo na naman kina Alex at Maia.

“Ah, oo nga naman.” Tumawa si Yuzuru. “Nagpapabili pala sina Yuna ng mga gamit pang-dinner mamaya. Gusto mo sumama?”

Eto na. Eto na ang pagkakataon niya. “Sige.”

Mabuti na lang at nagpasama si Yuzuru sa grocery dahil marami-rami ang pinabili ni Yuna para sa barbeque dinner nila, at kailangan talaga niya ng tulong para buhatin ang lahat. Nang mabili nila lahat, lumubog na ang araw, at magkatabi silang naglakad pabalik. Tahimik silang dalawa, pero maraming tumatakbo sa isip ni Michael, sinasanay ang sarili sa kanyang sasabihin.

Isang malalim na hininga. Ikalawa. Ikatlo. Handa na siya. “Yuzuru ...”

“Have you ever liked someone who won’t ever like you back?”

Napatigil si Michael sa kanyang paglalakad, nakalimutan na ang script sa utak niya. “H-Ha?”

Nginitian siya ni Yuzuru, na para bang humihingi ng tawad. “Sorry,” sabi niya. “That was a rhetorical question.”

“Mukhang may problemang pag-ibig ka, ah. Anong meron?”

Lumingon si Yuzuru, hindi tumitingin sa kanya. “Sure ka bang gusto mong marinig?” tanong niya, kinakamot ang pisngi.

“Bakit hindi? What are friends for?”

The next thing he knows, nagkukuwento si Yuzuru sa taong gusto niya, si Javier, roommate and next closest friend to Kanako. Nagkwento si Yuzuru kung paano niya nagustuhan si Javier, at kung paano siya nagtapat last week, at, sa huli, matanggihan. Sa loob-looban ni Michael, sana hindi na lang siya nagtanong; hindi magiging ganito kasakit kung hindi siya nagpaka-mabuting kaibigan at pumayag maging patalumpatian sa kasawian ng taong iniibig din niya.

“So kamusta na puso mo?” tanong ni Michael nang matapos na magkuwento si Yuzuru.

“Medyo okay na?” sagot ni Yuzuru, nilipat ang isang plastic bag sa kabilang kamay. “Pero kasi kahapon, nalaman ko na may girlfriend na si Javier. Napatanong tuloy ako ... kung anong meron sa kanya na wala ako ...”

“Yuzuru,” sagot ni Michael, at hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili niya. “Matagal na kitang kasama sa org, at matagal na rin tayong magkaibigan, so maniwala ka sa akin rito. Javier doesn’t know what he’s missing. You’re an amazing person—mabait ka, napupuntahan kita pag may problema—” Napatigil siya nang tinititigan siya ni Yuzuru, at bigla siyang namula, ang kanyang pagtingin sa lupa. “I mean ... may ibang tao diyan na mamahalin ka rin dahil diyan.” _Tulad ko. Sana._ “So wag kang malungkot kung dahil sa rejection na yan, okay?”

Hindi niya alam kung gaano siya katagal nakatingin sa lupa, pero nung tumingala siya, ngumigiti na si Yuzuru, na para bang gumaan ang loob niya. “Thank you,” sabi niya. “Medyo okay na ako.”

Hindi rin niyang mapigilang ngumiti. “Buti naman,” sagot niya, tinapik ang ulo ng kasama. “Ang hirap kayang may kasama kang malungkot.”

“Oo na, hindi na ako magiging malungkot, promise!” Inakbayan siya ni Yuzuru, at nararamdaman na naman niya ang mga paru-paro sa kanyang sikmura. “So, may sasabihin ka ba sa kin? Parang binara kita kanina.”

“Hmm?” Umiling si Michael, sa loob-looban sumuko na. “Wala, wala ...”

 

 

 

 

**2018**

Sakto nang makabalik sila nina Jinseo ay malapit na mag-hatinggabi, malapit na ang oras kung kailan magbibigayan na ang mga tao ng blue rose. Nagsasalita na naman si Jason sa stage, at sa likuran niya ay nagse-setup na ang susunod na banda, ang banda na magtutugtog tungkol sa pagtatapat bago mahuli ang lahat. Sobrang angkop lang. Buti na lang marami-rami ang beer na nakuha nila ni Jinseo. Baka kailanganin talaga nila.

“It’s almost midnight!” sigaw ni Jason mula sa stage. “Sinong ready na mamigay ng blue rose?”

May mga hiyawan ng “Oo!”, at si Han Yan sumigaw ng “Hindi!” para lang maiba.

“Ready ka na?” tanong sa kanya ni Jinseo, kamay sa kanyang balikat.

Huminga si Michael nang malalim, mahigpit ang hawak sa kanyang blue rose. “It’s now or never,” sagot niya.

“All right! On the count of three, magsitayuan tayong lahat at ibigay na ang blue rose niyo sa gusto niyo bigyan! Wag na matakot! Last chance niyo na to!” Nagsimula na magtugtog ang banda. “Ayan na! Three! Two! One!”

Hinga ulit nang malalim. Eto na. Eto na talaga. Kung hindi pa niya to magawa, habangbuhay niyang sisisihin ang sarili niya.

_Game._

“Michael!” Bago pa siya makatayo ay nilapitan na siya ni Soyoun, medyo nahihiya bago ibigay ang blue rose niya. “Para sa pagiging ever-reliable department manager.”

“Soyoun, thank you!” Hindi mapigilan ni Michael ang ngiti niya habang niyakap ang org mate. Kahit hindi ganoon ang nararamdaman nila ni Soyoun sa isa’t isa, nakakatuwa pa rin isipin na espesyal ang pagsasama-sama nila sa kolehiyo.

“Go na,” sabi sa kanya ni Soyoun, sabay kindat. “Puntahan mo na yung bibigyan mo ng blue rose, kung sino man yun.”

Nang lumingon si Michael, hindi na niya makita si Yuzuru. Andun si Jinseo, niyayakap ng kanyang ka-thesis mate at halatang parang sumalangit na ang kaibigan niya sa tuwa. Si Nam halos mukhang gusto nang kumaripas pagkatapos ibigay ang sa kanya kay Zijun. Si Han Yan naman ay kumaripas, nag-excuse na magbabanyo at pahawak daw muna ng blue rose niya sa kanyang “bro,” though alam na ni Michael na wala na siyang planong bumalik.

“Yuzuru!”

Boses yun ni Yulia, at napalingon siya sa direksyon ng boses. Ayan na si Yuzuru, may hawak-hawak na ng dalawang rosas, nilalapitan ni Yulia. Halos mangiyak-ngiyak si Yulia habang may sinasabi siya kay Yuzuru, bago ibigay ang rosas. Mukhang nagulat si Yuzuru, may sinabi rin na nasa linya ng pagtanggi, pero kinuha pa rin niya ang rosas at niyakap si Yulia bago pumunta sa direksyon ng mesa nila.

“Mukhang nakarami ka na,” banggit ni Michael, nararamdaman ang pagkapasma ng kanyang kamay at ang pagbilis ng kabog ng kanyang puso.

“Oo nga eh.” Tiningnan ni Yuzuru ang rosas na hawak niya. “Mukhang ikaw rin, nakarami.”

“Hindi naman.” Nahihirapan na siyang huminga. Kailangan na niya itong ibigay. “Kay Soyoun pa lang ang nakukuha ko. Yung isa yung akin, di ko pa nabibigay.”

“Ah talaga?” Lumingon-lingon si Yuzuru. “So sino ang maswerteng taong makakakuha ng blue rose mo?”

“Actually ...” Lumunok siya. Eto na. “Kausap ko siya ngayon.”

Kumurap si Yuzuru, nanlaki ang mata, para bang hindi siya makapaniwala sa narinig niya. “Ha ...?”

“Yuzuru Hanyu,” pasimuno niya, kamay nanginginig habang inaabot niya ang rosas, “sa iyo ko ibibigay ang blue rose ko. Matagal na akong may gusto sa yo, simula nang umupo ka sa tabi ko noong org event nung November at nakinig tayo ng ONE OK ROCK sa iPhone mo. Akala ko hindi to tatagal, dahil naging close tayo, pero habang tumatagal, lalo akong nahuhulog sa yo. At dahil dito, gusto ko lang sabihin, bago tayo gumraduate, na mahal kita. At hindi ko naman ineexpect na mahalin mo rin ako that way, pero ... yun.”

“Michael ...” Kinuha ni Yuzuru ang rosas, pero mukhang hindi pa rin siya makipaniwala. Nakakahiya. Nahihiya na si Michael sa sarili niya.

“Yunlangkailangankonaumalisbye!” At bago pa niya ma-process ang ginawa niya ay tumakbo na siya papalayo, hindi pinapansin ang pagsigaw ni Yuzuru ng pangalan niya.

 

 

 

 

**2017**

Isang taon na lang. Isang taon na lang bago matapos ang apat na taon niya sa kolehiyo. Isang taon na lang bago sila sumabak sa totoong buhay. Sa kaso ni Michael, may isang taon pa siya para mag-aral at matanggap sa med school na gusto niya.

Pero hindi na muna niya yun inaalala dahil sa gabing iyon, year-end party ng org nila, pagpapaalam kina Denis, Misha, Ashley, at Alex, ang namuno ng kanilang pamilya sa student exchange council sa taon na iyon. Ngayong gabi din, tinatanggap siya, pati na rin sina Yuzuru, Han Yan, Maia, at Nam bilang bagong tagapamuno ng kanilang pamilya. Nakakatakot isipin, ang pagkakaroon ng mas malaking pananagutan, pero alam niyang hindi siya nag-iisa dito.

Ngayong gabi ay kaugaliang college party, sa condo ni Alex at Maia, may mga laro pero mas maraming nag-iinuman. Si Misha ay dakilang magaling maghalo ng alcohol na makakapaglasing sa marami, at naka-dalawa na siyang biktima. Si Denis ay nakahiga na sa sofa, tinatanong nina Anna, Yulia, at Adelina na para bang may hinuhukay silang matinding lihim mula sa lalaki. Sa kabilang dako, si Yuzuru ay halos nakahilata na sa pader, kinukunan ng litrato ng isang nalilibang na Kanako.

Sanay na si Michael na makitang lasing si Yuzuru. Hindi ito ang unang beses. Noong una nilang Christmas party sa org ay napilit ni Kanako na magsuot si Yuzuru ng palda, na naging walang tigil na paksa ng tawanan sa grupo. Sa bawat beses na lasing si Yuzuru, si Michael palagi ang naninigurado na hindi na siya sumobra sa pag-inom at makakauwi siya nang maayos.

“Ang saya maging baby-sitter, no?” kantyaw sa kanya ni Alex, na nagbuhat ng lasing na Denis nang matapos ang party, lahat nagsiuwian na.

“Basta di ako maglilinis ng ganyang kalat,” sagot ni Michael, sabay turo sa sofa kung saan nagsuka si Denis.

Napasimangot bigla si Alex. “Paboritong sofa pa naman yan ng nanay ko,” sabi niya. “Pag nalaman nila ang nangyari ... lagot.” Nagbuntunghininga siya. “Anyway, designated chaperone ka ni Yuzuru?”

“Palagi naman pag lasing eh.”

“Good luck!”

“Yuzuru~” bati ni Michael nang lapitan niya ang kaibigan na nakahilata pa rin sa pader. “Uuwi na tayo, halika na.”

“Ayaw paaaaa,” ngulngol ng kaibigan, tinatangkang tumayo pero nabibigo. “Matutulog na lang ako ritoooo~”

“Hindi pwede. Kinuha na ni Denis ang guest room dito. Kailangan mo na umuwi. Halika na!” Hindi mapigilan ni Michael ang tumawa habang tinulungan niyang tumayo si Yuzuru, braso sa kanyang balikat, medyo gumigiwang-giwang maglakad palabas ng condo nina Alex at Maia.

Sa kabutihang-palad, malapit lang ang condo nina Alex at Maia sa dorm ni Yuzuru. Mas maraming nainom si Yuzuru, at kung mas lasing si Yuzuru, mas nagiging clingy siya sa pinakamalapit na tao. In this case, si Michael at pinakamalapit, at ang tanging tao na makakapitan niya. Kailangan paulit-ulit na sabihin ni Michael sa sarili niya na lasing si Yuzuru at hindi alam ang ginagawa, para lang makontrol ang kanyang nararamdaman.

Sa wakas, nakarating na sila sa dorm nina Yuzuru, bago pa matapos ang curfew. Pinatunog ni Michael ang doorbell, at habang hinihintay si Shoma na buksan ang pinto ay bigla na lang siya niyakap ni Yuzuru. “Michaeeellll~” pahimig nitong bigkas. “May sasabihin ako sa yo~”

“Ano na naman yan?” Tumawa na lang si Michael para maitago ang nerbiyos niya. Masyadong malapit ang mukha ni Yuzuru, naaamoy niya ang alcohol sa hininga niya, at ang dalawang iyon ay hindi magandang senyas sa baka susunod na mangyayari.

Lumapit pa si Yuzuru hanggang ang bibig niya ay nasa tenga ni Michael. “I—”

Nakalimutan ni Michael huminga, sigurado iyon. Mabuti na lang at bumukas ang pinto at lumabas si Shoma, nagpasalamat sa paguwi sa kanyang dorm mate bago hilahin si Yuzuru papasok ng dorm. Pero nagsara na ang pinto at nakatayo pa rin doon si Michael, inuulit ang binulong ni Yuzuru sa kanya. Ang tatlong salita na inaasahan niyang sabihin sa kanya ni Yuzuru sa kanyang panaginip.

Pero lasing si Yuzuru. Hindi nagiisip si Yuzuru noong sinabi niya yun. Kung ano ang sinabi niya ay hindi naman totoo.

... Di ba?

 

 

 

 

**2018**

Minsan lang umiyak si Michael sa tanang buhay niya. Ngayon, hinayaan na niya ang pagtulo ng luha sa kanyang mga mata habang nakaupo siya sa bench sa building malayo-layo sa field kung saan ginaganap ang party. Mabuti na lang malayo-layo. Ayaw niyang may makakita na umiiyak siya.

Nagawa na niya. Tapos na ang ilang taong pagtakbo sa dapat matagal na niyang sinabi. Siguro dapat hinintay niya ang sagot sa kanya ni Yuzuru, pero ngayon, maluwag na ang kanyang dibdib.

Bigla na lang may tumapik sa likod niya, at napasigaw si Michael. Napalingon siya para murahin ang nanggulat sa kanya, pero nawala ito sa isip niya nang makita niya si Yuzuru na nakatayo sa likuran niya. “Yu-Yuzuru,” bati niya, biglang humina ang boses, nangibabaw na naman ang hiya.

“Hi,” bati ni Yuzuru, parang nahihiya rin. “Uh ...” Nagkamot siya ng ulo niya. “So ...”

“Sorry tumakbo ako,” sabi ni Michael, nakatingin sa sahig. “Uh, hindi ako magaling sa mga ganito eh ...”

“Okay lang.” Mahabang katahimikan. “Gusto mo maglakad-lakad? Walk down memory lane?”

Napatingala bigla si Michael. “Ha? At midnight?”

Nagkibit ng balikat si Yuzuru. “Why not? Hindi na tayo makakapag-libot sa graduation.”

Hindi alam ni Michael kung ano ang mararamdaman niya. Kakatapos lang niya magtapat sa taong minahal niya nang apat na taon, tapos wala siyang nakuhang sagot maliban sa pagyaya na maglibot-libot sa madilim na campus. Pero tumango siya. “Sige.”

Tahimik lang sila, side-by-side na nilalakad ang pulang brick road. Malamlam ang ilaw sa kanilang paligid, walang katao-tao sa mga gusali. Kinalimutan muna ni Michael ang nangyari ng gabing ito para tingnan ang kanyang kapaligiran, siguro sa huling pagkakataon. At least, habang may panahon pa siya bago makabalik dito. At alam niyang matagal pa yun dahil apat na taon siyang mag-aaral sa ibang lugar, walang panahon para bumisita sa lugar na ginawa na rin niyang tahanan ng apat na taon.

“Mamimiss ko to lahat.” Binasag ni Yuzuru ang katahimikan, pagtingin nakatungo sa gusali kung saan tumatambay ang lahat ng mga org.

“Ako rin,” inamin niya. “Ang bilis ng panahon, no?”

“Sobra. Minsan, gusto ko bumalik sa nakaraan para lang ulit-ulitin ang mga magagandang nangyari rito.”

“Tulad ng ...?”

“Ang mga prof. Ang org. Ang mga kaibigan.” Nginitian siya ni Yuzuru. “Ang mga kaibigan na mas tangi kaysa sa iba.”

Bumibilis na naman ang tibok ng puso ni Michael. “Anong ibig mong sabihin?” tanong niya, boses nanginginig.

Tumigil sila admin building, katapat lang ng field kung saan nagaganap ang party. Napatingin si Michael sa kanyang relo—kung tama ang palatuntunan ng programa, malapit na magsimula ang fireworks display, pero bakit ba niya pinapansin yun?

Mukhang nalibang si Yuzuru sa reaksyon niya, ewan ba niya kung bakit. “Hindi ka naghintay ng sagot ko nung binigay mo sa kin ang blue rose mo.”

Nararamdaman niya ang pamumula ng kanyang mukha. “E-Eh kasi ... nakakahiya, okay? Ngayon lang ako nagtapat ...”

“Natakot ka?”

“Mas nakakatakot pa to kaysa sa final exam ni Prof. Viktor, okay? Ano ba gusto mong patunayan, Yuzuru?” Hindi naman siya naiinis, pero kung aasarin lang siya ni Yuzuru sa naganap, gusto niya hindi ngayon. Siguro next week pwede, o next month. Basta hindi ngayong gabi, kung kailan sariwa pa sa alaala niya.

“Sorry, sorry,” sagot ni Yuzuru, nakataas ang kamay.

“So ano? Ano sagot mo?”

Hindi agad sumagot si Yuzuru, binuksan ang bag at may hinalungkat. Di nagtagal ay may nilabas din siya, isang asul na rosas.

Nakalimutan ni Michael kung paano huminga habang tinititigan niya ang rosas. Hindi kaya ...?

“Tatapatan ko ang mahaba mong pagtatapat kanina.” Binaba ni Yuzuru ang bag niya at inabot ang rosas sa kanya. “Michael Martinez, alam kong ang pagkakaibigan natin ay hindi kasing-tagal tulad ng kay Kanako, o kahit kay Javier, pero isa ka sa pinakamatalik kong kaibigan. Mahilig ka sa ONE OK ROCK, kaya sobrang plus points yun.”

Hindi mapigilan ni Michael ang pagtawa doon.

“Pero bukod doon, feeling ko matagal na kitang kilala. Napapagsabihan kita ng problema, at kahit na wala kang mabigay na payo sa akin, palagi ka namang nandyan at sinusuportahan ako. Nang nasa year-end bash ako last year, nang tinulungan mo akong umuwi, dahil lasing ako noon, napagtanto ko to lahat, at isa lang ang naging konklusyon ko.”

Bumibilis na naman ang tibok ng kanyang puso habang tinititigan niya ang rosas na inaabot sa kanya. Pero bago pa niya kunin ay kinuha ni Yuzuru ang kanyang kamay at nilagay ang rosas doon.

“Michael Martinez, sa iyo ko ibibigay ang blue rose ko, dahil mahal din kita.”

At bago pa siya makasagot doon ay bigla siya hinila ni Yuzuru sa isang yakap, at gusto ni Michael kurutin ang sarili niya dahil ang senaryo na to ay nangyayari lang sa panaginip niya, at hindi sa totoong buhay. Pero hinaplos ni Yuzuru ang buhok niya, at bumalik siya sa realidad na, oo, nangyayari nga ito, na pareho sila ng nararamdaman sa isa’t isa.

Nagtagpo ang kanilang mga labi sa parehong panahon nang magsilabasan ang mga paputok sa himpapawid. Ngumiti si Michael sa halik, hinila si Yuzuru papalapit, tinatamasa ang sandaling ito, ang sandaling idadagdag sa mga hindi niya malilimutan sa gabing ito.

 

 

 

 

**Epilogo**

Parang mabilis lang ang graduation ceremony na naganap. Maraming talumpati, mula sa pinuno ng kolehiyo, mula sa dean nila, mula kay Maia, ang kanilang valedictorian. Bigayan ng diploma, kantahan ng himno ng paaralan, at tapos na. Alumni na sila ng unibersidad.

Iyakan at yakapan ang naganap pagkatapos. Nahila si Michael sa bawat gilid ng auditorium, sumasama sa litrato ng block mates, ng mga naging kaklase niya, sa org mates, sa profs.

Si Yuzuru ang huli niyang nakita, at nang nagkita sila, kumakalma na ang mga tao at nagsisilabasan na ng auditorium, siguro para ituloy ang photo op sa labas o para sumama sa pamilya para magdiwang sa ibang lugar. Mas matagal ang yakap nila ngayon kumpara sa yakap nila noong send-off party, at natutuwa si Michael na hindi ito yakap na pangkaibigan. Magkasintahan na sila, officially.

“Lakad-lakad ulit tayo?” yaya sa kanya ni Yuzuru nang maghiwalay sila.

Tiningnan ni Michael ang kanyang mga magulang, na tumango naman. “Sige.”

Magkamay silang naglakad papalabas hanggang tumigil sila sa field, ibang field kung saan ginanap ang send-off party nila. Halos kita nila ang buong campus, ang tahanan nila ng apat na taon, ang tahanan na kanilang iiwan na. “Nakakatakot ba?” tanong sa kanya ni Yuzuru.

“Na umalis dito? Oo naman,” inamin ni Michael. “Pero magiging okay naman ako.”

“Ako rin.” Tumango si Yuzuru. “At hindi naman tayo maghihiwalay nang biglaan eh.”

“Oo nga. Wala pa nga tayong first official date eh. At oo nga pala.” Napaisip bigla si Michael. “Kelan nga ba tayo magde-date?”

“Next, next week?” Nanghihingi ng paumanhin si Yuzuru. “Puro job interviews ako sa susunod na linggo eh.”

Nagbuntunghininga si Michael, kunwari nagtatampo. “Sige na nga. Kailangan mo ring magtrabaho, para may pambayad ka sa date.”

“Syempre. Para sa iyo,” sagot ni Yuzuru, sabay kindat.

Hindi mapigilan ni Michael ang tawa niya. “Ang sweet mo talaga,” sagot niya. “Halikan mo na nga ako. Baka naiinip na mga magulang ko.”

At ito nga ang ginawa ni Yuzuru.

**Author's Note:**

> \- naka-cross-post ito sa [taisetsukotoba](http://pansituation.livejournal.com/2738.html) @ LJ at sa mizurumonday.  
> \- karugtong ito ng [ba't di mo sabihin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1447669) ni clemencio  
> \- ito ang una kong tagalog fic pagkatapos ng ilang buwan. pagpasensyahan kung pilit ang maraming elemento sa kuwentong ito.  
> \- wag mag-alala, may english translation na paparating, siguro sa susunod na linggo.  
> \- ang pamagat ay nanggaling sa kanta ng never the strangers, ["bago mahuli ang lahat."](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ncVIXs8q_Zc)  
> \- ang flashbacks sa fic na ito ang hango sa sarili kong karanasan. ang happy ending ay pawang imahinasyon ko lamang at hindi naging kami ng boylaloo na hinango ko kay yuzuru. 3  
> \- maraming salamat kay clemencio sa pagiging beta ko.  
> \- as usual, dedikado ito sa #teamyelobear. <3  
> \- may paparating na proyekto ang tropical frost para kay michael martinez. sana ay subaybayan niyo ang mga update sa [twitter.com/TropicalFrost](https://twitter.com/TropicalFrost). sana ay suportahan niyo rin. :)


End file.
